


Soft

by punkymonkeyscience



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jessica Needs a Hug, Trish Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: Jessica Jones is a lot of things. She will admit to most of them, a few staying behind closed doors. However, no matter the circumstance, company, or lack thereof, Jessica Jones will never admit to being soft. She especially wouldn't admit it to her annoyingly amazing best friend/possible girlfriend, Trish Walker.~~~~~OR~~~~~Trish makes a harmless joke about Jessica that causes some harm, but it gets resolved in the end.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too Out of Character. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it, I want to write it in my way, but also make it accurate. Also tell me what you think.

Jessica Jones is a lot of things. She will admit to most of them, a few staying behind closed doors. However, no matter the circumstance, company, or lack thereof, Jessica Jones will never admit to being soft. She especially wouldn't admit it to her annoyingly amazing best friend/possible girlfriend, Trish Walker.

It'd started on their date Friday. Jessica had wanted nothing more than to stay inside and watch a movie. Trish wanted to go out for dinner and then hang out at the park. A devilish smirk found itself on Trish's face when Jessica suggested they spend Friday inside for the night. However, the smirk disappeared when Trish realized it wasn't a night of lust and passion, rather delivery pizza and romantic comedy movies that Jessica had obviously recently bought. The comment hadn't meant to slip out, everything just hit her at once.

"Damn, looks like you've gone soft on me Jessie." Trish said with a smirk. This one wasn't the same one that Jessica loved. This was the one when their banter would soon hit a little close to home and the only dates they'd be having for a while were either alone or apologies.

"Jessica Jones is not soft." Jessica said. It wasn't too quick, but her tone was unintentionally harsh. "If anything, you're the soft one." 

"I didn't mean to upset you Jessie. It was a joke. Jessica Jones is incapable of being soft." Trish said and Jessica noticed something off about her tone. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Let's just eat this pizza, have a couple of drinks, and find a movie." Jessica said, sensing something with Trish. They ate in silence, Trish paying more attention to the shitty movie than Jessica. She wanted to ask what Trish's problem was, but it was her, it was always her.

"I can practically hear you thinking." Trish said and JEssica turned on her side. "Do you want me to tell you or would you rather sit there until you figure it out?"

"Can you please tell me what's got you like this? I know you'll claim that it's nothing, but I know it's not nothing. I can't have anything get in the way of us." Jessica said and Trish could hear the desperation in her voice.

"It's the soft thing. You can't be a reckless badass all the time. I'm not asking you to change, just for Christ's sake Jessie, let me in for five goddamn minutes. I promise that I won't hurt you, I just want that softness you hide from me. I'd ask as your girlfriend, but you don't like those types of labels, so as your best friend, please, just for tonight let me have that cuddly Jessica Jones you always keep hidden." Trish said and Jessica leaned in and hugged her. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Jessica said pulling back. "We can be girlfriends if that's what you want."

"I do, but I can't ask you to do that." Trish said and Jessica shook her head.

"I love you enough to do that without being asked."

"Oh, well, I love you too Jessie." Trish said and Jessica decided with the less than gentle kiss from Trish that being soft wasn't something she should deny herself. Especially if it means getting Trish in a way she never figured she would.


End file.
